Angel Beats Forgotten Memories: The Great Leader
by MrDruloXD
Summary: After the most tragic event of her life, Yuri tries to cope with reality to the best of her abilities, but its seems that she cannot do it by herself. This story tells about her past life before she died, the secrets she never told the other SSS members will be reveled as well as new characters.
1. Chapter 1: Life Without Them

**Chapter 1: Life without them**

* * *

"Onee-chan! come play with us!"

the child raised his hands inviting his sister to go play with them.

"Yes, of course."

Yuri replied calmly with a big smile. She started walking towards her siblings, but as she kept walking, they got farther and farther though it seemed like they were not moving at all. Yuri started run frantically with tears in her eyes. They turned their backs and went off in the distance leaving Yuri behind.

"NO! Comeback please!"

She woke up, sweating and teary-eyed, and realized she had a nightmare, although for her, the real nightmare is reality, as her beloved siblings have gone and passed away. Sometimes she thinks it was better for her to never wake up and keep dreaming.

"At least I'd be able to see them"

She'd say to herself with a bitter-sweet smile.

Yuri got dressed for school and came down stairs. Her parent's had gone early and left Yuri with her breakfast. She

went to the table to eat.

"Fried eggs again? They must be really busy"

She headed out to her new school and was very nervous to meet new people.

"I guess I can't really blame my parents for this, I was the one who asked to move to a different place ever

since…..that happened…."

Her sadness overcame the nervous feeling she had, yet she kept walking. Before she knew it she was in front of her classroom already. She opened the door and saw people taking with each other, she glanced back and forth to find an open seat. Once she found a seat the teacher came in and asked everyone to sit down.

"Ok class, today as you may have noticed, we have a new student."

*looks at Yuri*

"Please come in front and introduce yourself"

She walked towards the front and started to write her name on the board

She wrote '_Nakamura Yuri_'

"Check for any misspellings Yuri, you don't want to be a laughing stock" She thought to herself

"Alright, Nakamura-san, would you please introduce yourself?" The teacher asked

Yuri faced towards her classmates, trying to overcome the nervousness she had.

"G-Good morning everyone. I am Nakamura Yuri, I hope we can all get along well"

Everyone looked like they had a good impression of Yuri. Seeing that, she was relived that she made it through

that part without embarrassing herself.

She headed back to her seat and classes began normally. She was able to make friends, particularly with a guy named

Yusuke, his friend Ichiro, and a two other girls, Makoto and Shiori. They all talked and laughed together at school during breaks.

_*a few hours passed and school was over*_

"Hey Nakamura-san, would you like to come with us? we're going over to Ichiro's place to help him with his work"

"Yeah, he's kinda dumb" Makoto interrupted

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing nothing" she said with a little giggle

Yuri declined the offer and headed home. as she was walking, a sudden sadness struck her, the fact that she wouldn't see

her siblings back at home made her almost cry.

"I should've gone with them, but it probably wouldn't have made any difference"

This was her life, constant sadness brought about by reality, she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't find anything to fill

the hole in her heart, nor anything that could lift the burden of regret from her shoulders. Every time she got home, she would see the sad and lonely looks on her parents' faces. She would lock herself in her room after dinner and cry herself to sleep, never being able to shake the thought of 'that' day.

* * *

**Notes: ****_I hope you guys like this story, more chapters to come. I'd highly appreciate your feedback whether good or bad, anything that will help me improve, to be honest this is the 1st time I've ever written a fanfic_**


	2. Chapter 2: Joining a Club

**Chapter 2: Joining a Club**

* * *

*A few weeks later*

School was over and everybody was heading out of the classroom and making plans for the weekend. Yuri and her friends were left.

"eh? A club?"

Yuri bore a confused look on her face.

"That's right! So would you like to join us?"

Yusuke pointed at the other members; Makoto, Shiori and Ichiro.

"Ahaha~ I'm sorry but I'm not really planning on joining a club."

"Awww~ please join us! The teacher said we needed five members for the club." Makoto begged as if she really wanted to form a club.

They all started to gather around Yuri trying to beg her to join. Through their efforts and constant

begging, Yuri finally agreed to join.

"Oh fine! I'll join you guys"

"Really?! Thanks!" They all said in unison as they went over and hugged Yuri.

"Hey get off!" Yuri tried to push them away, blushing with embarrassment.

"B-but don't get the wrong idea! I only joined because I didn't want to see my friends' club go down without a fight."

"By the way, what is our club anyway?"

"hmmm~ come to think of it, was is this club Yusuke?"

They all looked toward Yusuke.

"HUH?! You all joined without knowing what the club is?!" Yuri thought to herself.

"Oh that's right, I haven't told you yet."

*ehem* *ehem*

"As you know, bullying is a recurring problem in today's society, and it is quite common in our school for people to get beaten up, most prominently among us 2nd year high-schooler's and our underclassmen."

"I haven't really noticed much people getting beaten up yet." Makoto interrupted.

"That's because they don't want you to notice." Yuri explained.

"Exactly." Yusuke replied.

Ichiro raised his hand to ask a question.

"But why don't they just tell the teachers about them? Are they stupid or what?"

Yuri went over to Ichiro and knocked his head.

"You're so insensitive!"

"Oh please he's been desensitized long ago. hahaha~" Makoto said giggling.

"HUH?! What's that supposed to mean?! I can be sensitive when the situation calls for it!"

"It doesn't look that way really hahaha~ You didn't even try to consider how they felt."

"That's right, they're most likely too afraid to tell the teachers because they think it would make things worse for them."

"Exactly, and that's why our club exists, we take the students' complaints and deal with them ourselves, the teachers gave us permission to handle the problems on our own."

Yuri stood up with a worried look in her face.

"But what if the situation gets out of hand? What if they start targeting us? If they resort to

violence what can we do? We have no combat experience whatsoever."

Yusuke looked at Yuri to reassure her

"Don't worry. When the situation gets out of hand we can always ask the teachers for help and the principal thinks this club is a great way for students to be able to stand up for themselves. He told us we'd be getting self-defense lessons three times a week once the weekend is over." he said patting her shoulders.

Yuri sighed in relief and asked another question. "By the way, do we have a club-room or something?"

"Of course! The principal was kind enough to lend us his old office. He said this club was going to be important

so we'd better have a good room to discuss our operations, but only if we clean it."

"Haha that should be easy!" Ichiro said being full of himself.

As they went inside they saw that it was REALLY dirty.

"Wh-what is this place? Its like a junkyard." Ichiro said in shock.

"hmmm~ The principal's office is pretty dirty"

" 'Pretty' dirty?! "

"Well, it hasn't been touched for at least a year."

"How are we going to work in here?"

Yusuke walked in front of them and said "Alright I've brought some cleaning supplies, now, let's get to it."

"Awww can't we just let a janitor do the jo- OW!" Makoto patted hard on Ichiro's back and smiled "C'mon do want

to be in this club or what?"

"We'll do this together, if you don't want to, we'll hold a grudge on you!" Shiori jokingly said

"Hmph fine, I'm not really fond of cleaning though" Ichiro said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Alright everyone, lets get to cleaning" Yusuke announced as he handed out some cleaning tools

"YES SIR!" Everyone replied with smiles one their faces.

Yuri smiled seeing at how her friends were so dedicated to the club, she thought to herself, maybe she'd be happy with them, that maybe she'd be able to replace those sad memories with new, happier ones, maybe now she could finally live her life without having the burden of those painful memories. But that's what she thought….


	3. Chapter 3: New Threats and a new friend

**Chapter 3: New Threats and a new friend**

* * *

Its been 2 months since Yuri and her friends created the club, since then they've been going on self-defense training and doing their duties by preventing other students from getting beaten up.

School just ended and they're heading out to go home.

"Ahh~ That was tiring!" Yuri said while stretching her arms in the air

"Seriously, Satoshi-Sensei (their self-defense teacher) has been getting strict lately" Makoto said making a grumpy look on her face.

"Who can blame him? We have to do this for our safety." Shiori replied

"That aside- our club's been doing a good job, hasn't it Yusuke?"

"That's right Ishio, the principal said we should keep it up" "But at the same time we should be more cautious"

"Right". They all replied.

They stopped at an intersection, said their good byes and began to walk in different directions.

"Hey Yusuke, isn't your house that way?" Yuri said while pointing to her right.

"Uhm yes.. I have some errands, so I'm heading this way." Yusuke started walking away leaving Yuri curious.

The night was beginning to take over as Yusuke walks to a dark alley. Someone was waiting for him...

"Why did you call me out here?"

"Well you know, your damned club has been a pain in the ass for us."

"And you want me to let you guys off the hook? There's no damn way that's happening."

"Oh well, I knew you'd say that."

He began raised his hand and more thugs appeared.

Yusuke scans his surroundings and finds that he has been surrounded.

"Shit, there's no escaping this, I'm gonna have to fight them"

"Hahaha! You think you can take all of us you little punk!"

"I just have to clear a way for an exit". He thought to himself

The thugs rushed at him, each one trying to get a hit on Yusuke. They landed a lot of hits on him but he was able to retaliate with a few of his moves. After a few minutes they still haven't stopped, Yusuke was able to make a run for it but a considerable amount followed him.

He hid behind a car beside a convenience store and wiped blood off of his mouth.

Yusuke heard them coming and stayed quiet.

"Where is that damned brat!"

"I saw him go here somewhere."

"Tch~ We'll get him another time."

A person, who looked like their leader, cam upfront.

"No, he couldn't have gotten that far"

"How are you sure Fujimaki-san?"

"I just am, anyway"

He took a deep breath

"HEY KID! Wherever you are! Remember this, we will come back for you!" Fujimaki shouted.

"And make sure to warn your other groupies!"

They all started laughing. Yusuke was frozen in shock, he began to sweat heavily, thinking about what to do next.

He stayed there, for an hour, unable to stand from shock.

Then a girl who was passing by came and reached her hand out.

"Do you need some help?" She said

Yusuke grabbed her hand, then she helped him up.

"You're in pretty bad shape, were you in a fight?"

"uh...Yes."

"You should try to avoid fights as much as possible. Don't your parents get worried?"

"I don't live with them right now, I live in an apartment by myself."

"Oh? Do your parents fight?"

"What? No, why'd you ask that?"

"N-Nothing..."

She looked down on the ground.

"You're so lucky..." She muttered to herself

Yusuke looked at her then noticed she was holding a guitar in her other hand.

"So, you're a musician eh?"

"Ah~Yes! Although I only play on the streets, but that's already more than enough for me." She said while smiling.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, but I better head home now." Yusuke replied.

"Alright, I guess we'll see each other some other time then"

"Oh that's right, I forgot to ask, what's your name?"

"Iwasawa, Iwasawa Masami. What about yours?"

"Yusuke, Tachibana Yusuke." He said then shook her hand.

"Well Iwasawa-san, it was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

They both waved good-bye then headed in different directions.

* * *

_***Notes: Sorry for the long wait [busy with school . ] Anyway, again, Id like to say that your feedback is greatly appreciated and that the next chapter is in production. Speaking of the next chapters, they will be focusing a bit on Yusuke, of course, Yuri will have her time to shine [since this IS about her ^_^]**_

_**P.S. How do you like what I did with the addition of other SSS members? **_


End file.
